Live with Hoples Before Christmast
by Hoples
Summary: Ed, Naruto, Manta, Suichi, Yuugi, Raenef V., Artemis, Sho are now living with little bit crazy aurtist with pyro taste. Her and hers three OCs are making real mess. Beware of totally randomess, explosions and crazyness... I have warned you!


Hoples: Hi everybody! This story contains swearing, explosions and totally randomness!  
Ed: If you can not say she don't own us. She owns only Seth, Michael and Tear. Oh and of course herself.  
Hoples: Awww! That was cute how you say it! -hugs him-  
Ed: -annoyed- What ever... can you take that gun from face? Please?  
Hoples: Dream about it bitch...

* * *

Michael enter living room. After him was Seth. „ I told you not to enter her room. And now look on you!" devil boy point out. Michael hold sack of ice on his forehead. and roll his eyes. „I know. Will you stop act like my mom. Gez, but when I hear her swear like that I just must to know why. True, I didn't see much but her room look like after explosion of atom bomb. Wonder what is happening there," blond angel boy say. „You too, dattebayo?" young blond haired boy with blue eyes and whisker like marks on his cheeks ask Michael. Both Michael and Seth look on blond boy with pack of ice on his left cheek. „Naruto? You try to enter Hope´s room too?" angel boy ask. He just nod. „I was hit by „Student´s dictionary". What hit you?" Michael sit next to Naruto. „Encyclopedia of Fantasy." was dry remark. Than both of them went silent. 

Seth was watching them silently, but after a while he look who else was in room. Naruto was one of „guests" Hoples „invite" to live with her. Ed was one of them too. He was sitting in Hoples beloved armchair with his nose buried in book. _Like normally. _Seth though_. Uh, his name is... Edward Elrick? If I remember right. _He was repairing all that stuff they broke, mostly it was doors.

At the table was siting Yuugi Muuto, Manta Oymada and Sho Marufuji. _Do Kate call him sometimes Syrus? _Those tree was playing Scrabble. All of them was little bit shorter than everybody else, but they were calm, kind and real friends. It was them who was always calming others. Mostly Naruto, Ed, Michael, even Seth and sometimes Hoples down. Seth don't wonder why Hoples like those characters.

This trio was watching Suichi. Why Hoples like this one everybody wonder. She hates everything what have to do with pink color. And this boy has pink hair, for gods sake. Sometimes he was really random, like Hoples. On sofa was sleeping Raenef. When Seth sees him at first he thinks he is girl. Bot no, he is a demon and not just ordinary demon, he is Lord of demons. „Such a uke," Seth mumble.

Michael and Naruto sit on floor. It was very warm because it has heater in it. That was why they have found Hoples fall asleep on floor sometimes.

„I wonder. Where she learn all of those curses?" Voice of new coming person was heard. It was boy-genius Artemis Fowl. Like normally he was smirking. „Bets me." Seth answer.

Like on call Hoples stormed in room. She was covered with pieces of duck tape, wrapping paper and colorful ribbons. She was emitting aura of pure evil and she looks like she was about to explode. Everybody sign in relief when she burs out mumbling something some curses and something about flames and explosions.

„What was that?" Naruto first spokes. „Like we all notice she has duck tape, pieces of Christmas wrapping paper and some ribbons stuck in her hair. To me it seems she was wrapping Christmas presents," Ed don't even look on them. „And she don't do well," Artemis point out. „I don't have good feelings about this." Seth says and everybody just silently agree with him.

„Aww man, Hoples-chan is really long time gone. And I'm still losing," Suichi says with pout. After Hoples leaves, he joins Manta, Sho and Yuugi in Scrabble.

„I'm baaaaack!" They hear singing voice of Hoples. When she enter room first thing they notice was her lack of clothes and what remains was little bit burnt. And then that smile of her. That insane smile with pyromaniac glint in her eyes. „Ajk!" Yuugi, Syrus and Manta squeal. „Oh, don't worry my little ukes. This will end right here." She says with evil smirk and than she put on white gloves with strange red circle on. „Mustangs gloves!" Ed gasped. Like everybody he sense that evil aura around her. „You are so right shorty!" after this she burst of insane laugh. Ed just look annoyed. She was shorter than him, for god sake.

She calm down and put her fingers together ready to snap. „Don't worry this will not hurt a bit." She smirked again. „NOOOOOOOO!" Somebody yell when she snap. Something explodes. And she look annoyed. „Shit," she looks on those gloves, throw them on table and shut door to her room very loudly.

„What just happened?" Stunned Ed ask. „Dunno, don't know." reply Naruto. All of them went upstairs to see what has explode. Everything seems to be fine. All of them look on each other and Michael opened door to Hoples room. Everything was covered by wrapping paper, duck tape and ribbons. In middle of this mess was sitting pissed Hoples with twitching eye. „I thing those gloves are broken." She says. „Why do you think this?" Ed says. „I want to burn all of this." She point her room. „But what about that explosion?" Syrus point out.

At this moment Tear enter. "Hey Chibi alchemist! What about some game of "Balance"?" She asked Ed. "You bet on it!" He answered with grin. (Balance is game where two opponents are standing on football balls and tries to dis-balance each other, first one who falls on floor lose) He went in Hoples brothers room. "Fuck!" He yelled. "Hey! Rule number five: No swearing!" Hoples yelled when she hit him. Ed and others just point on hers brothers room. "Holy god of mother-" "Rule number five." Seth said when he hit her and cut her before she can end her sentence. "Hope, I think you shall practice your aiming." Michael snicker when he sees room burn to ashes.

* * *

Hoples: I'm sooooo dead! -whines-  
Naruto: Of course -snicker-  
Michael: Hey that is my line! -pouts-  
Seth: Will you two stop? -annoyed-  
Ed: Guess who will repair that all -angry-  
Hoples: -sulks in emo corner- I hate Christmas presents... TT 


End file.
